warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DirgeOfCerberus111
Archive I There you go. :D Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Cal told me you and Wyld are planning to destroy the Xai'athi. Why? :( Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:08, January 17, 2012 (UTC) That sounds pretty good. I'll endorse that idea. But be wary about the kidnappings. Some might flame you for it. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 05:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Dirge, here's our suggestion to Necrus for a fanon background for the wiki: Star Lords, Heralds of Coming Doom, Golden Legion, Blazing Claws, Lords of Midnight, Blaze Ravens, Derkellen, Mutacrat, Rixari, Alistair, Floragons, Necrus IV Necrons, Zeke, Jericho, Ashur-El, Grim Doris, Syrath, Hedoth, Korpiklaani. To keep you up to date that is. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) As I said to DoW about Idrissa, Kumori shall return once everything with the Awali and the Vashti have been hammered out. It's probably a good thing Wyld didn't delete the Nokemono. XD Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but you didn't need to show me. I already knew. I found my evidense with the Mentor Legion. Supahbadmarine 06:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Dirge, I need your honest opinion on your views of the Xai'athi. Would you be so kind as to tell me? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I was refering to your overall views of the Xai'athi, not just the old or new ones. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, Dirge. Would your Olympian Empire, Nostraman Kingdom, Fallax Republic Fleet, or Bellator Empire consider an alliance or war with my faction? Your servant, Gobba42 21:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Very good. How would the Nostraman Kingdom react if a FGR ship turnied up in its space? Your servant, Gobba42 00:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Tyrant Lords hands down. By the way, I've decided to settle on the Dream Eaters for my warband. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:46, January 28, 2012 (UTC) how is obliveon did u work this??? love the space marine! :P LOVE U DIRGE!! Sure. I'll do it soon as possible. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:05, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Not bad. I'm pleased with progression of the chapter's expansion, and the fact that their awesome without being to OP. I'm still waiting for the BoL. The anticipation is killing me. :( Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:02, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I like it. I as thinking that he could perhaps have been one of the young boys who worked with Dante and Horatio, but never knew them on a personal level. This would give him knowledge of how they operate, without being the "fallen brother" type. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions"']] 04:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Nero or Zeraph. Zeraph to be exact. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Want to make a page together sometime? Your servant, Gobba42 18:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Nothing in particular. Need help with any of those projects? Your servant, Gobba42 18:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm back on chat.Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 19:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll tell you if I think of anything, you do the same :) Your servant, Gobba42 19:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I was headed somewhere. You know, Sunday and all. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."]] 20:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) It is pretty simple. Not bad at all. I forget, are they Space Marines or ol' Joes? [[User:Vivaporius|--'''"Truth fears no questions..."]] 02:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Number two definitely. Nothing worse than knowing that your inhaling the remains of the guy you got through sharing your rations with no more than a couple hour ago. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Figured you'd like this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZ2ggklIfSY Totalimmortal 19:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Did you create the Defiance AT? Your servant, Gobba42 20:47, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Can I have your permission to make a Dark Eldar/Ork alliance? Your servant, Gobba42 02:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Orks have been known to make alliances with each other, and humans. Defiance is a especially desperate time, so I don't know why the unusual coulden't happen, at least temporarily. Your servant, Gobba42 23:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid I cannot say whether he would or would not, not being the author of the article, sorry. --Lither My talk My wiki 11:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll check them out. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:33, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, I've read the first half of the article, and everything is looking fine. You've done well explaining the Eldar attack on the War Machines homeworld, and basically done a good job giving the marines a story without it being cliche. Additionally, the info on the assault of a craftworld is okay. Personally I felt it could use some more fleshing out, but on a reader's view, everything checked out. I like how you made the War Machines relatable, in stead of making them genocidial maniacs, and given them some humanity in their views on emotion. That's all for no, but I'll get back to the article later and read the rest. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:46, March 20, 2012 (UTC) What do you think about my last message? Your servant, Gobba42 23:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC) An Eldar Ultramarine? I guess some things are possible. So many plans Dirge, so many plans... >:D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, at least I know why people were talking about why Rogue Trader was so amazing. Why less grim dark. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 12:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I understand. Does this cut them out of an alliance with any Brotherhood member? Your servant, Gobba42 23:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for notifying me. I'll get right on it. And... Done. If I missed anything, please notify me. --Lither My talk My wiki 05:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Apologies for getting back to you so late, I had several things IRL. I've fixed the page, but I need you to go over the infobox; the coding that made it up was almost indecipherable from the information to be placed inside it. As such, for several things including but not limited to the image, title and numbers may be incorrect. Please notify me if you want anything changed. --Lither My talk My wiki 12:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Dirge, the severity of these problems has necessitated that I send a bug report to Wikia itself. Within 2-3 business days is the expected time the team will get back to us on this. --Lither My talk My wiki 00:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Star Lords Hello, Dirge. Wikia's contacted me on the problem. This is a known problem that is caused when the visual editor finishes saving the page before all of the text is converted into code for the wiki, so this sort of odd half-code state gets saved. Their initial estimate of solving the problem is to turn off the visual editor in your preferences, or perhaps (it hasn't happened often so they can't diagnose properly) switching to source mode just before you save. They also ask that if it is consistent with nearly every page you edit that you contact them yourselves with a technical report. --Lither My talk My wiki 02:46, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, I generally wanted the Xai'athi to run away. Any additions were to have them running around blowing things up, making preparations for their return. But, seeing as this is the fall of all civilized life, it would probably be more of the former than the latter. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure go ahead. The target of their second Exodus was the Large Magellanic Cloud. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:08, April 15, 2012 (UTC) All of the above. Cause everythings better with pointless destruction! Makes for some good writing too. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) O_O. I am your master! At your service. 21:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC) So... You may be wondering about the recent bunch of vandalisms to Blaze Ravens. This is because that article was in the OP of a thread on http://boards.4chan.org/tg/ which then led to http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/18754369/ . Just here to say that there are still many parts of your article that are still vandalised, notably "Their gene-seed can be traced back to the Ultramarines, S.A.S and the Imperial Fists." My Fluff-fu may be weak, but I'm pretty sure experiments with combining the gene-seed of 2 legions ended up creating mutations and I don't think the S.A.S. were still around when the space marines were made. The vandals also added that they have had relations with Eldar, despite being Xenos hating. I do not think "Therefore they charged the Blaze Ravens with the task of eradicating the Tyranid race from the galaxy AND THE PROM IS NEXT FRIDAY!" is meant to read like that. The info box also has been changed to read "Gorilla warfare" instead of "Guerilla warfare". That's all the errors I could find by reading the first paragraph and from the history. I would fix these myself, but the page has been protected, I'd advise doing another once over and getting rid of all the vandalism. R8.50Mango 16:21, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Check the revision history, i do believe the S.A.S part was there before any vandalism occured and was one of the reasons people were inspired to vandalize the article. Sure thing. I am just about to turn in for the night, so I won't be able to give you any feedback now, but my day is open tomorrow. So I'll be sure to take a good thorough look, and offer what feedback that I can. I am your master! At your service. 04:40, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing man. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:58, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I just took a look through the Abilities and Personality of Dante, and have but a few things to mention. First, you stated that he is disgusted by cruelty. But...he is sometimes sadistic on the field of battle, which gives the impression that he has some sort of double standard. I wouldn't go out and change it immediately, but thought that it was rather confusing to myself. Second, his abilities to deduce mysteries kinda makes him sound like Sherlock Holmes. XD I would suggest you word it differently, just to keep people from rolling their eyes a bit. BTW, I didn't just so you know. Third, so far, the above were all the things I found interesting. I just wanted to say third. All in all, he is looking good. He is far from one dimensional, and has character, the kind that makes for good reading. I have yet to get to Viral yet, but will get to you once I have. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:06, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I have, and he looks good. There is something that concerns me however. I get that he is brilliant, but I can't help but feel that someone as unstable as Dante would not likely be making the post of Chapter Master. A Chapter Master primarily leads from behind (It is hard to coordinate multiple complicated military units with Bolts wizzing past your head) and serves as an inspiration to the rest of his Chapter. I am not doubting his leadership skills, but his eccentric disposition makes him a somewhat questionable candidate for Chapter Master. This is only exacerbated by the negative emotions people have towards blanks (It isn't a prejudice thing. The revulsion is universally instictual). If I may make a suggestion, it may be a good idea to rewrite him as a Captain instead of the Chapter Master. Captains are the ones that are meant to lead their troops from the frontlines. People often put amazing emphasis on the Chapter Masters, but a Chapter Master doesn't actually see much action by comparison to the Chapter's Captains since they have to coordinate the Chapter in battle. Furthermore it is the Captains that are more likely to be sent of on quests since they don't have a s much responsibility to stay with the rest of the Chapter. I am your master! At your service. 01:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Would it help if I protected those articles from unregistered Users? I am your master! At your service. 14:23, May 11, 2012 (UTC) The issue with unregistered contributors is that they don't get the little you have a message tab on their tool bar since they don't have one. As a result it appears at the bottom of whatever page they're on. There's a good chance he hasn't even seen that he has messages. I am your master! At your service. 14:39, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Very well. I'll leave that to you. Just let me know if you need administrative action to be taken. 05:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC)I am your master! At your service. I would try the headline. I am your master! At your service. 13:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC) For DAT, could I make an unlikely and impromptu Dark Eldar/Ork Alliance? Or if not, an Eldar/Ork Alliance? Whichever you think would be more appropriate. Your servant, Gobba42 19:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Done and done! I am your master! At your service. 04:13, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Eldar Riddle Hey there, Dirge :) So, I asked my AeonsToJam to come up with a riddle that you could use for Seradon and he came up with the following: "Behold the fertile cradle, For those who have never felt Awake from deepest idleness Submerged in death itself" He also had this as an idea: "darkness is their domain Just beyond our reach Do you see what is plain Or do you look beneath?" Those are the two riddles he could come up with, although he said he could maybe try making a better one sometime this week. Let me know what you think! PhartManButt 15:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I have already known, thanks anyway, but I see no need to put my input into that blog post. --Lither My talk My wiki 10:37, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I was talking to Cal a few moments ago and he said you were planning a Sanguine Heresy AT, right? Well, just almost a day ago I was talking to Supah about it, and I was wondering if you need someone to help you with that. I have a few ideas in mind, although I'd like to hear yours first. :D --All is Dust! My Talk 01:18, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, awesome. Lol. Yeah, just email me at cryptomania@ymail.com :) I'll send you some ideas as well. --All is Dust! My Talk 01:40, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Agh, my email was de-activated. Don't worry, I still got the message, although it'll take about 24 hours for it to reset. :) P.S. Sorry if I might be a bit slow on the replies, I'm currently a sophomore so I'll be gone most days, although I'll be sure to check on it. Should it be called the Sanguine Heresy? xD --All is Dust! My Talk 02:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.... interesting outline. :) (it seems the email has sprung back into existence) Well, I only have a few comments at the time being. #How exactly does Sanguinius get corrupted? While I was talking to Supah about it, he said that of all the Primarchs, "...Sanguinius inherited his father's (big E.) noble spirit." Well, when he first told me I thought in the AT (still hadn't seen your outline), the civil war inside the BA will be like the Dark Angels (Sanguinius vs. Dante), Sanguinius defeats Dante but is reluctant to kill him, and instead banishes him from the BA, and so Dante comes along with his "corrupted" Blood Angels and branches off. Sanguinius' numbers crippled by Dante's defection together with fully half of the BA, and during the Siege of Terra Dante confronts Sanguinius in the Imperial Palace, but instead Dante gets his ass kicked by Sanguinius, who finally kills Dante. Later in the AT maybe Dante gets ressurected as a Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided. #Should the Battle for Prospero get reversed? Since the SW and the TS switch roles (aka traitor former and loyalist latter), instead of Prospero being the battleground the TS take the battle to Fenris. xD #Betrayal of /insert Traitor homworld here/. Maybe they all get called together (loyalists and traitors) by the Warmaster (Sanguinius) to destroy the supposed "traitors" (falsely accused loyalists), and then it all goes to hell and they all start killing each other. Maybe the homeworld should be Baal? I don't know. I still have some others, but I'll work on it later. :) --All is Dust! My Talk 02:48, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Maybe for the Battle of Fenris thing the Thousand Sons can also call on the help of the Sons of Horus? Or maybe some other Loyalist legion onto Fenris where they beat the living shit out of Space Wolves. Maybe Magnus dies and his legion drops to below 100 Astartes after the battle, but I think by then the Space Wolves should have been like halved in terms of firepower. As for the numbers thing, I'm pretty sure that next to the World Eaters the Sons of Horus were the largest Loyalist Legion during the GC, although Horus doesn't directly participate in the Battle of Fenris. --All is Dust! My Talk 03:04, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hatia Yo Dirge, what do you think about Hatia so far? Anything you feel should recieve some further work? 17:55, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE U DIRGE!!!! KEEP UP THE GOOD AND AWSOME WORK U HAVE! FROM UR STALKING AND BEGGEST FAN! SKYLAR! AND THIS WAS TOTALS IDEA NOT MINE! SORRY! BUT STILL I LOVE U!!! I ran into Skylar on the canon wiki chat, he wanted to say hi so I let him. xD Totalimmortal 01:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC) hi i read your comment on Eots ill do the changes. Also what do you think of my new abhumans specie. Primarch11 18:58, July 5, 2012 (UTC) i was kind of thinking of that they gained their technology from the remains of the Traveler's ship Primarch11 20:11, July 5, 2012 (UTC) also i like the Great Crusade idea too Primarch11 20:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) does that mean i have to change the founding chapter of the Eternal Legion? Primarch11 01:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey dirge, I have been reading the brotherhood of lenimentum stuff you have been writing, and I'm looking at building an army in 40k compromising of a mix of the members, I havent decided exactly what im doing yet, but having each chapter respresented by a few different units depending on the chapters fighting style, adding up to an all out balanced force. If you wish to contact me I'm on facebook, email, skype, or pretty much any other thing. www.facebook.com/declan.whiteside dienekesundead@live.com skype : theundeadgod Cheers DienekesUndead (talk) 01:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) An Astartes guerilla campaign against the Tau huh? Sounds cool. What's this idea about the Harbiners? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:26, August 6, 2012 (UTC) You have some cool ideas there Dirge. As far as what the HAbingers are like you are not far off. I would sort of describe them as Psychic Cyborg Berzerkers. However instead of a gladiator, I have a sort of Angel of Death motif for them. As far as the drugs go they are unecessary. During the conversion process a Harbinger goes through mental and emotional torture as well as Psycho conditioning. As a result their sanity is completely shattered, and they are stripped of their memory and feelings until only one thing remains. Pure unadulterated wrath. The Harbingers hate everything. If they had their way they would simply rain destruction on anything, and everyone around them till their bodies gave out. The control chip is a good idea, and great minds think alike. I actually had that sort of thing planned. Also another thing, Harbingers don't talk. They don't even make a noise. Their tongues are surgically removed, and their mouths are sown shut. Living weapons don't need to talk after all. As far as the different power levels I will definitely consider it, and I had not thought of a null Harbinger. It might be a really good idea. Finally thank you for the Space Marine support. I am glad that you felt my little project inspired you. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 05:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the troops. I'll be sure to put themn through the ringer. >:) I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC)